Supreme Hunter
| image = File:128901832166003981.jpg | caption = | aka = | rank = | faction = Infected/Self | health = Extreme | weapons = | actor = }} The Supreme Hunter is a hybrid of the Blacklight virus and the "Cure" parasite, as well as the final antagonist in Prototype. Appearance The Supreme Hunter is an odd creature. It is 10 feet tall, and its face appears it has been melted away on one side, while the other side looks like the regular Hunter's face. It also has glowing orange eyes and a very large, parasitic looking bulge on its neck. The legs of the Supreme Hunter have a very muscular look to them and don't seem to match the body. One arm of the Supreme Hunter is lanky with a blade like Alex's and is covered with blood. The other is large and black, ending in a 3-fingered clawed hand. History Origin After a short battle, Alex Mercer was able to inject Elizabeth Greene with the same cancer weapon that had used against him, however unlike Mercer her body was quickly able to reject the Parasite and as a result created the Supreme Hunter. After an elongated battle, the Supreme Hunter was destroyed and reduced to a puddle of biomass. It was revived shortly after when Alex Mercer stepped in the puddle. Death At some point before the game's climax aboard the aircraft carrier USS Reagan, the Supreme Hunter had completely regenerated and managed to consume Specialist Cross, assuming his form and gaining access to his memories. After General Randall is dealt with, the Supreme Hunter reveals himself and attempts to consume Alex, which would allow him to survive the impending nuclear explosion. Fortunately for Manhattan Island, the Supreme Hunter (now refered to in the One Thousand Sons trophie as Supreme Hybrid) is defeated when he is decapitated by Alex, who was also able to move the nuclear weapon to a safe distance before it detonated. Tactics * In your first encounter with the Supreme Hunter, unless you are a skilled Prototype player, you will need to keep an eye on your health meter, consume the hunters and other infected, and simultaneously fight the Supreme Hunter. It would probably be best to keep a big gap between you and the Hunter, as the Supreme Hunter's attacks are all close range, except for the occasional Groundspike attack. Obtaining the Whipfist before the first encounter wouldn't be a bad idea, nor would getting the sprinting grab, so you can run, grab, and throw. If you are the kind that likes close confrontations, be prepared for a difficult fight. Using Devastator attacks when possible. Otherwise, the Blade is fairly effective. As well as your chosen weapon, you should also activate the armor so you take less damage, and can fight for an extended period of time before needing to consume to heal. Do not use aerial attacks against the Supreme Hunter as it will block them and reduce or even negate the damage while also knocking you back. * Another way to kill the Supreme Hunter is to hijack the tanks which are following you into the hive, and just keep shooting the Hunter until it dies. This way is both more and less risky than the previous, as you can be knocked off of the tanks while attempting to hijack them, but once you are inside a tank, you are safer than you would be attacking the Hunter directly. * The second encounter with the Supreme Hunter is a bit harder. You will have to defeat the Supreme hunter in under six minutes, before the nuke goes off. The Supreme Hunters attacks will be significantly more powerful and will cover more area, not to mention his Tendril Barrage Devastator can take of a massive portion of your health, even with armor and is often a one hit kill on hard mode as once you are caught in the attack it is impossible to escape and you are forced to continually take a high amount of damage until he finishes the attack. Luckily the lack of hunters and infected as well as the abundance of military to consume, and who are only focusing on the Supreme Hybrid for most of the battle, helps greatly. * In the second battle against the Supreme Hybrid it is possible to skyjack a helicopter and use it against the Supreme Hybrid. This is a rare occurrence, as the helicopters will be found over the water and can sometimes be out of the range for a skyjack using the Whipfist. While this proves to be a good method to cause significant damage and avoid his attacks while the Supreme Hybrid is charging his Devastator attack, a helicopter will not last long in this fight. Once you obtain a helicopter the Supreme Hybrid will begin hurling large amounts of debris at you with surprising accuracy. * In the second battle, MuscleMass enhanced throws of misslies and fuel tanks will deal large amounts of damage. * A safe way to defeat the Supreme Hunter is to use the Whipfist using the special attack, the one where you launch your whip at far targets. It is slow, but safe. This technique is useless when the timer starts in the Final Battle, as it is not quick enough to kill him before the Nuke detonates. * Do not use Air Blade when fighting the Supreme Hunter, as he will more often than not block the attack. The best move with the blade being the dash Blade swipe; causing damage while making sure you are not near it for long. * Exclusively attacking the Supreme Hunter with the Air Critical Pain Devastator attack is a possibility, consuming soldiers to reach critical mass as many times as it is necessary. Once the Devastator attack is fully initiated, you are invincible for a short time, making this tactic even more useful. Speculations *Certain rumors in the Supreme Hunter's identity say that Greene's child, known only as PARIAH, was the previous runner mentioned in some web of intrigue nodes; he was then killed by Specialist Cross and somehow reborn within the virus Greene's had; the weaponized cancer Mercer injected into Greene remade PARIAH as the Supreme Hunter. The credibility of this is questionable, however, as a Web Of Intrigue memory states that all runners have been female, and it is made clear that the supreme hunter is male. *It is possible that the Supreme Hunter is an avatar for the parasite injected in Alex and subsquently Greene. Cross claims the parasite, or at least the cancer it produced, was intelligent, and Greene spitting out the parasite resulted in it turning into the Supreme Hunter. Also, while disguised as Cross, the Hunter asks Alex if he felt sympathy for what the parasite felt as he removed it, indicating feelings of personal resentment toward Alex's actions, which explain its attempts to kill him. It may even be possible the removal from Alex, injection into Green and forceful removal fom Greene caused the parasite so much agony it was driven insane. It is quite fitting that Alex, the avatar of the virus, has found a nemesis in the avatar of the anti-virus, the Supreme Hunter. *Prima's official strategy guide says the supreme hunter consumed Captain Cross, making it the same one (birthed by Green the moment Alex injected the cure in her neck), yet stronger. Trivia *The Supreme Hunter look similar to the G-Mutant ( Curtis Miller ) and some Tyrants from Resident Evil; both have a huge right-hand and a long, thin left-hand. *Prima official guide states that the Supreme Hunter is not being controlled by Greene as the other Hunters, he simply fears Greene and what she might do if he does not obey. Also, only consuming Alex/ZEUS will satisfy him; only then will he be complete. Category:Infected characters Category:Enemies